We Were Destined
by Anne Holly
Summary: The lonely and faithful life of Luna Lovegood through her point of view. See how Luna manages her feelings and belief while juggling her classmates' cruel comments. Through her world, a young man finally sees that she isn't as weird as everyone says...
1. Mother

(Flash Back)  
  
"Luna, my beautiful moon, be strong." A pretty witch whispered.  
  
I looked at mother and stared straight into her crisp blue eyes.  
  
"Mommy, are you going somewhere?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Mommy's going to a land where angels go," my mother said with pain, "a place where unhappiness is forever gone."  
  
"Can I go too?" I asked.  
  
"Luna, listen to me." She said. "This world is like a playground. You must observe the rules, but enjoy every last bit of it. Mommy has enjoyed all of it already, its time for mommy to go to another playground."  
  
I looked up at daddy. He was crying. Why was everyone crying? Is there something wrong?  
  
"Mommy what's going on?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Hush my child." Mom whispered and took my hand. "Never mind what others say, be yourself and trust yourself. You are your friend."  
  
Mother squeezed my hand hard. But I suddenly felt it loosen. I looked down and found her hand completely still. I looked up, no longer seeing her blue eyes.  
  
"Mommy?" I said as I shook her, "MOMMY!"  
  
"Mommy's gone." Dad said patting my shoulder. "Mommy's gone to find the angels."  
  
"Why did she have to go?" I asked with tears falling down my face.  
  
"Mommy's spells went rather wrong." Father sighed.  
  
Father opened his arms up and I settled myself within them.  
  
"I am not afraid." I said between tears. "I still have you."  
  
"Mommy would have been so proud of you." Daddy said.  
  
Father and I cuddled together for hours and hours. Crying on each other shoulders until we ran out of tears.  
  
"I will be strong." I said to myself confidently.  
  
(End of Flash Back)  
  
"Look, there comes Loony Lovegood." The boys snickered.  
  
I walked past them smiling dreamy at the sight of the castle. My fifth year will be much better. I just know it.  
  
I will write more if you guys like it. Hope to hear from you soon. Please Review 


	2. Friend

Here comes the second chapter...  
  
The bell rang. Professor Snape snapped at me when I answered my question the wrong way. The teachers don't like me very much. I could tell by their tone and attitude towards me. I suppose the only prof that is tolerable towards me is Professor McGonagal.  
  
I walked up the marble stairwell up to the Ravenclaw common room. Oh, how I wish I were in Griffindor at this very moment. Nobody in Ravenclaw likes me. They think I am too weird and senseless. People in Griffindor are a little nicer.  
  
"Hey, Lovegood." Said the boys behind her. "I often wonder why the sorting hat placed you in Ravenclaw. It's obvious that you don't have brainpower. Your just a luna-tic."  
  
They broke off snickering loudly.  
  
"Be strong." I said to myself. "Mother would have told me to forgive them. They don't know what their saying."  
  
I continued to walk on ignoring their cruel comments. When I finally reached my dormitory; my roommates looked at me in disgusted.  
  
"Let's get out before Loony tells us another one of her crazy stories." A girl with blonde hair said as she walked out with her friends.  
  
I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor. Acidic tears ran down my cheek. I brushed it away impatiently.  
  
Why are people so cruel? I am just being myself. Can't I share my experiences with other people? Is it just so hard to be nice? Why am I crying? I promised mother to be strong. I just have to.  
  
I stood up and looked out the window at the full moon.  
  
"Hello my dear friend." I said sadly to it. "You're the only one I can talk to now. I wish you were real, so you can reply me and answer my questions. I know you're a lot smarter than me, but we're related. We're both called moon."  
  
Just then, something caught my eye. I saw a dark shadow across the lawn near the violent tree. I studied it carefully and tried to make out the figure. I couldn't.  
  
"Goodnight my friend." I said to the moon and went to my bed.  
  
I got settled in and took out a book. This book was given to my by my mother and father. It told many stories about the past. Each chapter, the story went a year back. I started reading it when mother passed away. It brought back the memories of her. This chapter began thousands and thousands years ago. It was about a young man that was forbidden to fallen in love with the girl because they were from two very different family histories. I like these stories, they remind me of mother and father. Father was forbidden to marry mother, but he still did. It was like a fairytale.  
  
"Luna." A voice said from behind. "LUNA."  
  
I awoke finding Ginny poking me with her wand. This was History class. This class is most boring of all courses. There's no imagination for the soul.  
  
"Huh?" I said dreamily.  
  
"How was your summer?" Ginny asked happily.  
  
"It was great." I replied. "Father and I went all around the place finding new creatures to write about."  
  
"That cool." She said. "I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmade with me next week. I am looking for a winter cloak."  
  
I was surprise with her offer and touched at the same time.  
  
"Of course." I replied immediately. "I'd love too."  
  
"That's great." She said happily. "I am so glad. I always like shopping with a friend."  
  
I finally have a friend. I used to dream of having friends. Even though they were from fairy tales and such, but they were loving and faithful. Ginny Wealsy finally became my friend. I never had one before. I hope to live up to her standards and be as loving and faithful to her as much as possible. Is friendship as beautiful as it seems? I know not. I don't care though; I finally have a friend. Mother would have been so proud.  
  
Ginny looked curiously at me. I smiled at her and decided that history class so the most interesting of all.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny." I said to myself. "I am so glad to have you."  
  
I was practically dancing up the marble stairs after dinner. Ginny and I ate dinner together and talked about many things. I stood at my bedroom window looking at my dear friend, the moon.  
  
"I have someone else to confine my secrets to now." I said. "But you are still my best friend."  
  
Once again, I saw the dark figure lurking on the lawn. I decided to push my luck today and investigate. I crept out of the common room and strolled down the stair to the lawn.  
  
"Harry?" I said as I met the figure.  
  
He turned around and looked at me curiosity  
  
"Is that you Luna?" He asked.  
  
"Yep." I said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked back.  
  
"I am just looking for my memories."  
  
"That cool." I said dreamily, thinking about my book.  
  
"It is?" Harry asked. "Don't you find me weird?"  
  
"Why would I?" I said happily. "You're literally looking for your soul."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Of course." I said. "Memories make up who you are."  
  
Harry frowned and continued.  
  
"I want to get into the Shrieking Shack." Harry admitted.  
  
"Sure." I encouraged.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop me from doing that?" Harry asked surprised thinking of Ron's reaction when he first mentioned it.  
  
"Why?" I answered. "It's your right. Besides, I think you deserve to regain your memories of your Godfather."  
  
"Sirius." Harry whispered.  
  
"He was a good man." I said. "He saved us."  
  
"He was a good father too." Harry said.  
  
"Come on, your going to see him again soon." I said.  
  
"I've gotten over it already." Harry said sadly. "I know he's dead."  
  
"He isn't." I said with dignity. "They're behind the veil in a world with angels."  
  
"Angels?"  
  
"Yes, angels." I said. "Beautiful angels that take sadness away."  
  
"You think?" Harry said uncertainly.  
  
"Yep." I replied. "I am never wrong on that."  
  
Harry smiled. It was although he hadn't smile for a long time. His smile was odd, but sincere and gay. I smiled dreamily at him.  
  
"Aren't we going into the Shrieking Shack?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry said confidently.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" I asked.  
  
"That question is answered." Harry said as he picked up a stick.  
  
I followed Harry to the edge of the violent tree. He probed the knot with the stick and the tree froze reviling a hole. We slide in.

Next Chapter will come soon. Inside the Shrieking Shack will be in the next chap. Please Review. Thank you. 


	3. Promise

Here's the third chapter. Happy reading!

I realised how much he lacked in self-confidence. He sits beside me on the steel bed of the shrieking shack. His back was scrunched up and his eyes were trailing the floor. He was very quiet and took no notice of my presence in the room. I feel like a guardian angel looking down upon him. I could feel the power surrounding this little room. Everything in here holds a memory of the dead, missed, and loved. Poor Harry! I could feel your pain.

"What are you staring at?" Harry asked in a started voice.

"At you." I said dreamily, looking away from him.

"Why?" He asked, "Is there something wrong with my hair?"

I shook my head.

He smiled at me and pointed to the rage on the floor next to the door.

"That was where I tried to strangle Sirius when I though he was the murderer." Harry said.

I gave him an encouraging smile.

"This proves the point that truth isn't always on the outside."

Harry looked at me, puzzled by my remark.

"Then, is there more truth within you?" He asked

Was there? I know not. I wouldn't imagine anything more within me than who I am already. I am certainly no angelic.

"Not that I know of." I said, "Is there any in you?"

Harry fell silent and scrunched up even more. I could tell that there was.

"I hate being the boy who lived." He said angrily, "I wish I could have just died that day when Voldemort tried to kill me."

"That's interesting." I said with a dreamy expression, "From all the people who wished to live; you wish to die?"

Harry fell silent again.

"I guess I am kind of selfish thinking that way." Harry said sorely, "I bet Dean's father would have liked to be the boy that lived. Then he would be with his wife and son. They could have leaded a normal life, full of happiness and grace."

I smiled down at the boy. He seemed so overcome by this entire realisation. He scrunched up even more. Now, he looked so tiny and young, frighten and terrified by this world. I just wish I could do something to take that sorrow away from him. If I could take his place; I would.

I stood up and walked over to the windowsill. I sat down and looked through the broken glassed window. The moonlight spattered the room with yellow light.

Harry suddenly noticed the light. He followed the light to the source. He, as Luna did, looked through the broken glass. But it wasn't the moon that radiated the light, it was Luna.

"Your..." Harry said in a shocked voice.

I turned around slowly and looked at him with a curious smile.

"Your, what?" I asked.

Harry blinked hard and rubbed his eyes. The light was gone. Only the translucent light from the moon was left. It cast a dark eerie shadow on the broken furniture in the room. Harry felt a thump in heart. Was he imagining things again? Or was that real?

"It's nothing." Harry said quickly.

I walked back to the bed and sat down.

"I find it strange." I said quietly, "How come you talk to me? Most people ignore me or make fun of me."

The pain and sufferings in his heart seemed so little compared to Luna. Yet she stands brave and tall. Never for a minute had she given up and surrendered to the truth of this painful world. She never called "Mercy" or "Help" to anyone.

Harry simply shrugged.

"Why do you talk to me?" Harry asked back.

I smiled and looked down upon him again.

I simply shrugged.

We stumbled out of the violent tree. Morning greeted them with a spatter of bloody in the sky. The sun was rising.

"It's beautiful." I said, stopping mid-way through the grass field.

Harry stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Indeed." He said joyfully. "Look, you can still see the stars!"

I looked up and spotted the tiny lights.

"It's gorgeous!" I said, delighted. "Oh look the rider and belt."

I pointed it out for Harry.

"I am terrible at astrology; I don't know where any of the stars are" Harry said.

"Well, at least you now know where the rider and belt is." I said encouragingly.

Harry looked down on the ground, although he was trying to say something that was very hard to say.

"If we...ever get lost...and can't find...each other," Harry said quietly, "that's where we...will meet. At the rider and belt."

I looked up at Harry. A whole new person stood in front of me. It was although he had matured suddenly and realised that there was still hope in life.

"Promise?" He asked, looking eagerly at me waiting for a reply.

"Promise." I replied.

Sorry for the long gap. I had to go on holiday. Anyways. I will update quicker if I got 20 reviews. Thank you. Happy reviewing.


	4. Guild

Funerals...what feelings are you suppose to have at a funerals? I've never been to one before. Even when mother died, father and I didn't have enough money to have one for her. We just threw flowers into her grave as she was lowered away into the ground in her coffin. I remember standing next to father, holding hands, watching mother go into the endless pit. The worst part was when they started to bury her. It was raining that day, the dirt was heavier than usual. I was so afraid that the weight of the soil would crush mother's body. So? Am I suppose to be sad this day? I don't think so...

The great hall was decorated in black. The beautiful drapers were all black. The enchanted sky was black. The twisted candles were dim and glowed an dark eerie shadow. All the long tables were removed, thousands of chairs replaced them. A beautiful gold crusted coffin was placed where the staff table would have stood. I feel so small, standing at the edge of the doors, peeking in. Nobody was insight yet. The ceremony was to start soon. I closed the doors.

Slowly, the female populations of students marched down the staircases and formed a little group in front of the doors. I went off to the side and hide behind a suit of amour. The girls were all dressed in black blouses, skirts and veils. I gingerly look down upon my untidy mixture of black garments and felt rather embrassed. The male portion of the school marched down as well. All were dressed in robes of black, holding a unlit candle. I scanned through the crowd of quiet students. All were sad and depressed. I spotted Lavender among the girls. She was crying silently to herself. I watch every bead of tear drip down the side of her veiled face. She seemed to be in her own state of mind now. We all knew that she had very close relationship with the dead. Parvait kept her arm around little Lavender as she continued to cry. A little over to the left was Hermione Granger. She was standing beside Ron whom seemed to be holding her hand tightly and whispering word of comfort to her. Ginny was at the far east side of Ronald Weasley. She saw me and nodded as a greeting. I nodded back. Draco Malfoy was among the people back of the group. He seemed less proud and sulky today, perhaps he finally knew the importance of respect. I continued to scan around the girls and the boys. I must have seen everyone I knew, except Harry Potter.

I knew he wasn't going to take part in this ceremony. He feared death. He hated mourning and sadness. I must find him...I don't know why though.

I quickly jumped out from behind the amour and crept through the students. I made my way slowly and respectfully, comforting some of the students as I went. I went through the main entrance, towards Hagrid's hut. I believe Harry was in the Shrieking Shack. I ran and ran towards the tree. I felt a stitch on the side of my ribs, but I continued. I skidded a halt when I got to the tree. It was fall now, the tree shedders its leaves already looking very cold. I wanted to wrap may arms around it to give it comfort, but I knew better. I picked a stick and probed the knot and in I went.

"Helo?" I said, as I climbed up stairs.

The stairs creaked and croaked as I place my weight on it. The railing was very dustily and disgusting. There seems to be ancient blood stains all over them. The crystal chandler was filthy and looked although it would disconnect and drop. I just notice, that their were blood stains on the floor too, which sent chills down my back.

"Hello?" I repeated, pushing open the door to the only bedroom of the shack.

There was nobody inside. My heart dropped and felt empty. I had not found Harry, only shadows. I looked down on my own shadow. I saw another shadow behind mine.

"Harry?" I said, turning around.

"I saw you come in, so I followed up here." Harry said, "I was just about to come here anyways."

"I though so." I said dreamily, "I didn't see you at the great hall, so I came."

Harry fell silent. It was odd moment because we were looking at each other. He blushed and looked down to his feet.

"Do you want to go back to the service?" I asked timidly, looking at the blood stains on the floor.

Harry nodded a little and lead the way.

* * *

The castle was in clear view now. It was beautiful, a little too beautiful for such a horrible night. Their was light winds that blew and caught the ends of my hair. I felt winter approach.

"So?" Harry said gently, as he lead on.

* * *

We arrived at the doors. The ceremony had started already. Harry lead me to the last row of chairs. We sat down carefully and observed.

"As you all know, he was a brave and selfless student. He would help his friends when ever help was needed. Seamus Finnigan, was so much more than what he seems." Dumbledore said sorrowfully to the students, "Now, we would like to invite some of his close friends to speak about him before his coffin closes forever."

Dumbledore stepped off of the stand next to the coffin. Lavender slowly made her way up to the stand. She got rid of her tears and stood there before all of us. I was so proud of her. She is truly a brave witch.

"I first meet Seamus on the Hogwarts Express. He was very funny and joked around with me. He teased me a lot, but I enjoyed it. I just wish I had remembered every single word he had said to me, then I would have memories of him to last me a life time." Lavender said slowly.

Harry was shaking and biting his lip. He had turned white and lost focus. I, myself, felt really bad, but he must have felt worst because Seamus was murdered by Lord Voldemort. I patted his hand to comfort him, as I tried to remove it; he held on and grasped it tightly in his.

"Seamus was my friend and buddy. He was very friendly and believed in many amazing things." Dean said sadly, "He would stand up for what ever he though was right, never giving up."

Harry's hand grasped tighter. My fingers were numb, but I continued to let him because he need my hand more and I.

"He stood firm against the dark and proved himself worthy of the light." Dean continued, "He was my bestest friend and I will miss him forever."

Dean had broken down and began to cry, many of the others below began to cry as well.

My fingers were purple and swollen.

I could tell that Harry was controlling his tears, so was I. I didn't want to cry out, I know death is terrible, but I want everyone to know that it is just another chapter of life. I want them all to know that your simply moving homes when you die. A home that is so much better than the one on earth.

"Here ends the ceremony of Seamus the brave." Dumbledore said in a very shaky voice.

Harry lifted my hand along with his and kissed the backside of it.

"Thanks." He whispered.

We walked down the aisle towards the coffin. We were to say goodbye, but he still hadn't let go of my hand. When we got there in front of Seamus's coffin, we bowed down together.

"Goodbye." I whispered, "I hope you like your new home."

We turned away and walked out of the grand hall. That was the last time I ever saw Seamus again.

Harry was still holding my hand. He led me around the place. He seemed so lost, which I suspect he was. We ended up outside again. We were near the lake. My whole body was cold, except my hand. He finally turned to me.

"Do you think I am insane?" Harry asked seriously.

"No." I answered truthfully.

"Do you think I am heartless?" He asked.

"No."

"What do you think I am then?" He said desperately.

"I think...that your very brave and courageous." I said dreamily.

Harry smiled and laughed, but I could tell that it wasn't deep.

"Isn't there anything that's wrong with me?" He joked.

"Your not confident enough, and you lack hope and faith. I know your trying, I could tell, but you need more practise." I said truthfully spilling out my heart.

Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Your right." Harry said foolishly, "I been so stupid. I understand now. I have to believe."

I beamed at him. I was so proud.

Harry looked up into the sky.

"Seamus!" Harry shouted, "I hope you like your new home!"

"Hey, that sounds familiar." I said curiosity

"That's because it belongs to you." Harry said.

"It does?" I asked, trying to remember.

We looked at each other for minutes. His eyes were green. The colour of envy and lust. The thin lightening bolt on his forehead was so beautiful. I wanted to touch it and perhaps I could feel the pain within him.

"Luna, thank you for saving me." Harry said.

"I didn't save you, you saved yourself." I said dreamily.

"Still, I owe you one." Harry said, "What can I do for you?"

"Um...just one little thing, may I have my hand back cause I can't feel it anymore." I said pleasantly.

Harry quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry." He said absently.

"Did it help?" I asked.

"Yeah." Harry said with a nod, "It prevented me from crying my eyes out."

"Hey, the star." I shrilled.

"Where?" Harry said looking up.

"Right up. We're under it!" I said, dancing around, "The rider and belt."

"Cool! The rider and belt star thing really works." Harry said laughing as I did a summersault.

I loved dancing underneath the stars. It gave me connection. I believed I was dancing with them. I loved them. They were family to me.

"I believe so." I said, dropping down on the grass, exhausted from my dancing.

Harry followed suit.

"Can you tell me more about stars?" Harry asked eagerly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, stretching out my legs on the damp earth.

"What are the purpose of stars?" Harry asked, stupidly looking up at the twinkling dark night.

I glance at Harry, smiling dreamily. The wind blew picking up bits of Harry's messy hair which I though suited him very nicely. It made him look very outgoing and easy. Ronald's hair made him look like an overgrown baboon which attracted my attention. I don't exactly remember why the image of a baboon came into my mind. I liked Ron's hair more than Harry's though, it is much more entertaining.

"Stars are guilders." I simply said.

I lifted my hands to the sky and laid back on to the grass. I tried to catch them with my hands. I wanted them to keep me company forever.

"That one points out the north for the lost." I said pointing at a very bright star towards the east.

" What about that one?" Harry asked, pointing at the one next to it.

" That's the guild of wealth." I said after thinking a bit.

The guild of wealth was a star that bough wealth and bad luck. I didn't want to tell Harry this. It would dampen his mood.

" What about that one?" He asked, pointing at the tiniest star in the sky

I looked closely at it. In astrology class, Professor Sinrate had told me that only people destined to be together will find that particular star under one sky. I couldn't believe it. Harry looked eagerly for and answer.

"That's...the...guild...of......l...love." I said slowly.

Harry looked up upon that star although he was trying to scan it. I laughed and pushed the stars meaning to the back of my brain.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked, "Is it me again?"

"Uh huh." I said with a deep smile.

He froze and looked back into my eyes with full focus. I was shaking inside because no one had ever looked at me like that before.

"Is there something?" I asked.

"It's nothing." Harry said.

I could tell it was a lie because his eyes twinkled in a special way which made my heart flutter and head spin. What was this feeling? Could it be something I had tried to ignore all my life? Was it a crush? Was it LOVE? No...I can't fall in love....

* * *

That's chap 4....hope you like it cause I was trying to make it more detail. This story ties in a bit with "A toast" by me, but it has a very different plot and only bits of it is related. Anyways...Happy reviewing...thanks to those that have reviewed...My goal is to accumulate to 40 reviews. 


End file.
